April Fools' Day
by illocust
Summary: Dick spreads some harmless fun around the whole family.
_I started this off meaning to go for one of my prompts, then got side tracked thinking of how exactly Dick would prank his entire family. There is no way he'd leave anyone out._

* * *

April Fools' Day was hard. There was a fine line between bringing some much needed joy into his brooding family and setting off a situation that would cause either a panic attack or a broken bone to the prankster. He'd thought he'd done pretty well so far. A few dissolvable food coloring packs stuffed into the faucets, had got him some early morning death threats from a groggy Timmy. It was apparently quite disturbing to have the water for your morning coffee come out yellow.

Alfred reported that Bruce had given a sigh over finding all the bat computer's wallpapers changed to pictures of adorable kittens, and then had done a lot of desperate flailing for the settings, when they all switched to pictures of Selina twenty seconds later. She'd helped with that one. Even going so far as to match the poses of the kittens. Dick made her promise to tell him how Bruce responded to her teasing that night.

Damian had done his level best to beat Dick to death with a pillow, when he found his bed redecorated in anyone but Batman superhero theme. Dick was pretty proud of the garish collection he had rounded up. He'd managed to find Flash sheets, an Aquaman comforter, some Green Lantern pillow cases, and a Power Girl body pillow. Plus a themed stuffed animal for every hero in Gotham except Batman and Robin (there was an adorable Red Hood rabbit that he just had to regift to Jay later). Dick had ended up grinning for an hour straight, when after finding all the decorations in a pile outside Dami's bedroom, he noticed the Nightwing and Black Bat stuffed animals were conspicuously missing. He'd have to arrange a play date for Damian and Cass later.

Steph had been essential in helping to prank Cass. Time was short and he had a big family to work through, so he bought her five hundred balloons and then got Steph to fill Cass's room with them from top to bottom, while he arranged pranks on the other family members. A.K.A. he used the time to sneak into Steph's bedroom and rearrange all her furniture. Plus, he built an awesome wall of waffle mix in her closet. She'd ended up throwing one of the boxes at him later that night, but he did note she made sure to take the waffle mix out first.

Bab's had nearly caught him while he set up her prank. He'd gotten lucky though, where she thought he was on the way in he'd actually been on the way out. He'd had to promise not to try and prank her for the rest of the day before the mighty Oracle would call her security system off. Thankfully she didn't start finding the printouts hidden throughout the clock tower from the blogger with a crush on the Commissioner until later that afternoon. The blogger even had made a few RL fanfictions about Gordon, which he had made sure to include. He'd taken the extra step of bolding the sections of the fics where the author loveling described exactly what she'd like to do with the Commissioner.

As soon as he heard what he was up to, Roy had sold out Jay's current safe house without any hesitation. Dick had had to wait until there was a Red Hood sighting before he dropped by. The point was to have fun not get shot. A few cheap speakers carefully hidden around the house and a looped recording of his own personal rendition of 'The Song That Gets On Everybody's Nerves' later, he was done.

He'd given Alfred a pass purely on the fact he didn't think he could get one over on the butler. If he hadn't spent half his time as Robin searching the manner for bugs, he'd swear the man had cameras everywhere. Nothing slipped past him when it came to the residents of the manor. After a while he'd learned to stop trying.

—

That night he found his Crocky Crunch switched out with plain Cheerios no sugar; his computer infected with a virus that randomly spawned pop ups of very detailed very graphic fan art of Batman with various villains, heroes, and occasionally himself (he needed so much brain bleach); fart cushions on every chair and under every cushion in the apartment; his coms playing 1,000 bottles of beer on the wall; And his Nightwing suits all switched out for their DiscoWing era counterparts.

Best Day Ever.

—-

Damn, he'd forgotten how good he looked in these old suits. He'd have to go show off to Babs.

* * *

 ** _End Note:_**

 _Of course Dick likes how he looks in the Disco Wing suit. He designed both it and the original Robin outfit._

 _The coffee water prank is actually a prank I pulled on my mother one year. It's an especially good one because the one being pranked is still too sleepy to figure out what's going on right away. Don't worry about her, though, she's still the reigning prank master. My siblings love telling people the story of the time she yelled fire while I was in the shower._

 _Interesting note, I was tempted to include the shower prank, but I figured with the bat family's lives, he'd steer away from any pranks that could get construed as an actual emergency. The key to a good prank is knowing your target and aiming for something that is slightly annoying/embarrassing/confusing/surprising without actually being harmful. Dick would know this and pranks that are perfectly okay in ordinary families would be something he wanted to avoid in his own._


End file.
